Outcomes
by BarkingKittens
Summary: Light is dead and the world has moved on. Everything has started to slip back to as it was. But the lives of some people have been changed beyond repair. What happened to Light's family, the task force, and Near once the reign of Kira was over?
1. Mother and Daughter

A.N.- Hey! This is my first fanfiction.I have decided to write multiple one-shots together in here. Each chapter is going to deal with what happened to the characters, post Death Note.

English isn't my first language so my grammar might not be perfect. Please feel free to correct me.

I don't own Death note. Though I wish I could. PLEASE REVIEW

~ BK

MotherandDaughter

It was a particularly breezy weekend. The

weather was perfect for kids to play. The streets were unusually cheerful with the joyous calls of children playing around. All the households in the neat Suburban locality felt alive.

Amongst these households stood a quite distinct looking house. It was primmer than most of the houses but wasn't oozing the same vibes of bustling life. The cheerful voices seemed to bounce off its walls. It didn't look particularly different. Butfeltdifferent.

The Yagami household.

Inside it, on a big dining table sat a woman, slowly chopping some capcicums. She looked old. Mind you, she wasn't really a very old lady. She was in the age when you will expect a lady to be strong, healthy, and proud. An age when women generally are proud of their children and work. An age when you no longer have to work and slave around much. An age when you expect your life to be at its best. An age when you have settled children and a significant other to live your life with contentment.

Sachiko was the exact opposite of it.

There was a perfect time, when her son was Japan's best student, her loving husband was a respected police officer and her little daughter was everyone's bubbly Little princess.

Things had changed drastically for her within the last few months. Step by step the perfection in her family had withered away. But she was not glass that will shatter, she was a trying and strong rock.

As a student, Sachiko loved to play. She used to be in the school basketball team. She was well equipped to deal with injuries. She knew very well how important it was to recover to play in the next , she was trying. But the injury this time, was quite deep. Deeper at feel, unknown at sight.

It had been two months since the Kira murders had mysteriously stopped. The world was slowly slithering back to its pre-Kira state. No one knew exactly how Kira killed or who he really was. All everyone knew was that L had managed to get to Kira.

But Sachiko was informed. She knew that her son who died in a car accident for the world was the mad Kira responsible for her husband's death and the havoc in this world.

For her, Light was her son and Kira was someone distant. She couldn't join the two together.

She still remembers, it was an casual evening when Matsuda had come to meet her. He wasn't his usual cheerful self, but looked quite awkward. She knew that it must have been tough for Matsuda too, to come and tell her about Light.

She was angry. She couldn't believe that Light was the one responsible for all of this. But however angry she was, grief overcame it. After her husband's death, Light and Sayu had been her only support. She would never agree when her conscience will ask, but she still loved Light. Whatever he did never made him any less of her son. She was in hysterics for a few she soon composed herself. She had to be strong for her daughter. She was a rock.

Sayu didn't knew, that her genius brother who wanted to change the world was the one who had destroyed her world. She was sitting in the garden, on her wheelchair.

"Sayu, dear... Do you want to come inside? We can watch a movie?"- Sachiko called out.

No response.

Sachiko sighed.

From the day she had came back from the mafia headquarters, Sayu had changed. Her little princess had changed. Sayu was scared. Traumatized. She needed a wheelchair to go around and often got lost in her thoughts for hours. But Sachiko cared for her. Took care for her. Sachiko was a rock.

Sachiko got up and turned around to go to talk to Sayu but caught sight of something. It was their family photograph. The last one. All the others had been replaced with pictures of Sayu and Sachiko. Sachiko wanted to move on.

Something had nudged her to keep this photograph. It was taken when Light had entered To-ho. She was so proud of him. A smile forms on her lips as she looked up towards it.

She brought a stepladder. She climbed it and took the picture off its hook. She looked at Soichiro standing besides Light. Sayu was in the centre striking a wierd pose.

The rock cracked. A tear rolled down her tired face.


	2. Fiancée

**A.N.** \- English isn't my first language so my grammar might not be perfect. Please feel free to correct me. Please review too. You can write literally anything in the review. Don't like it? Think some parts could be better? Please review and contact! Hope you like this little fic. about Misa Amane.

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own Death Note.

 **Fiancée**

It was the much awaited evening of 14th Feburary.

The fact that it was raining couldn't muffle the exhilaration of young couples. Shiny heart-shaped lightings hung around every shop. The air was full of the scent of various perfumes, chocolates and other sweet things.

The streets weren't much crowded. Windows of all the shops were translucent with condensation. Still, the whole scene was lit with laughter and various other happy notes.

On the byway stood a young and beautiful woman, under a bright red umbrella. She was silently looking towards the hubbub.

From the byway, the view was quite different. Light from inside the shops came out of the pellucid windows (pattering with little glistening droplets) as soothing patches of various colours. Elated voices of people could also be heard as stifled smooth and distant sounds. Smothered notes of music were also contributing to this atmosphere.

The woman with the red umbrella turned around and started walking away from the crowd. Her footsteps were barely audible in the patter of the downpour.

She had golden-blonde hair, which she was wearing loose. She was wearing a raven Gothic Lolita dress with netted white frills at the hem and neckline.

She had had been having a very bad time. She, Misa Amane was a super-model, but her business was at its lowest at that time. She wasn't getting much work. Her depression wasn't helping much either.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After her parent's murder she had been all alone. The first few years after their death had been extremely difficult. But she had tried to resume her life like normal. She used to go for photoshoots and concerts with an attractive bubbly smile. She used to dance and sing perfectly making the crowd go berserk.

But this same everyone's darling used to cry herself to sleep. Despite being around so many people, she found an emptiness inside her. She used to veil her desolation from the world.

What hurt her most was that her parent's killer got away easily. He only had to pay compensatory payment and go rehabilitation center for three months as he was underage.

But soon _Kira - The Saviour_ emerged. He gave her justice. The murderer of her parents was killed. For her, Kira was true justice. He was the one, who would reshape the world and achieve what no judicial system in this world could even think of. Yes, for her, Kira was God.

Soon, she met Light. She loved him with every single fibre of her being. He was her world. She loved him so much that (though she didn't remember now) she was ready to suffer endless days of solitary confinement without uttering a word about him being Kira.

Though, a corner of her heart knew that Light didn't love her, she accepted that fact as long as Light was with her. He was her knight in a shining armour.

Life was going on good for her. Her fiancé, Light, was a respectable police officer now and her career was also at is peak.

Until one day, Light died.

Just died.

She couldn't believe it. How could her Light leave her so abruptly? How could out of so many people Light get prey to a car accident? No, she couldn't believe.

But eventually, she had to accept his eternal absence. There was no more light in her dark,dark world.

Soon, Kira was gone too. L had got to him. She never got to know who he was.

She didn't know what to do with her life anymore. She just couldn't wake up every morning with a motive. She confined herself in her apartment for a weeks. Every morning, waking up, was a challenge. She just couldn't. Her mind had turned against her. An emptiness was gnawing the only little hope left.

She did eventually try to start her life again. She signed a few modelling contracts but none worked out as a success. She was too dead to fake it anymore. She needed longer breaks and displayed the worst of mood swings.

Misa-Misa had changed. So the crowd didn't wait much too before moving on. Her career was not blooming anymore.

Somehow, she didn't even care. She had the perfect plan. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to be famous again. She was waiting for the right day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misa stopped walking. The rain had dessoluted to light drizzling. She was standing near a big bridge. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

She loosened her grip and let her red umbrella fall down on the pavement. Little drops of water started getting collected in the upturned umbrella.

Misa went to the centre of the bridge and looked down from the edge. The water below looked dark and cold, but for her, the world was colder. She sighed deeply and went over the railing.

Standing on the ledge,she looked down, the flowing black mass looked inviting to her. Strong wind were making her hair flow as she jumped down.

After all, she had the perfect plan to be famous again. To reunite with Light and her parents again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

16 Feburary, 2011

News Headline:

 _Model Misa Amane's dead body found bloated at the bank of river Edo in Matsudo city._


	3. Note

Hey!

So everything has been very busy lately! My final exams are also coming. So, I am leaving this fic. I will get back at it someday; but not for a while.

Thank you for following this story.

I will surely continue it.

till then~

bye


End file.
